An electronic trading system generally includes a trading device in communication with an electronic exchange. The trading device receives information about a market, such as prices and quantities, from the electronic exchange. The electronic exchange receives messages, such as messages related to orders, from the trading device. The electronic exchange attempts to match quantity of an order with quantity of one or more contra-side orders.
The trading devices may display market data for tradable objects that may be traded across multiple exchanges. In order to identify the appropriate tradable objects for which market data may be displayed, users have to navigate through tradable objects at multiple exchanges. When the user is unaware of the exchange at which the tradable object may reside, the user may have to navigate the tradable objects at several exchanges to find the correct tradable object. As multiple tradable objects may have a similar name or identifier, it may be difficult for users to appropriately identify the tradable objects once the tradable objects are found in a search.
Certain embodiments will be better understood when read in conjunction with the provided figures, which illustrate examples. It should be understood, however, that the embodiments are not limited to the arrangements and instrumentality shown in the attached figures.